Subaru Sakamaki
Subaru Sakamaki (Sakamaki Subaru) is the seventh and youngest son of the Sakamaki household. Subaru is the only son of Christa, third wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearances Subaru has white hair - though it is often shown to be a light silvery color with pinkish tips - and blood red eyes like his mother. His bangs are parted to the right, covering his eye. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he is usually seen wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath which has a brown belt around it. The ends of the red shirt appear to be ripped/shredded. He also wears black jeans and a necklace that is wrapped twice around his neck with a golden or bronze colored key on it. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and has a black sweater around his waist. He wears the necklace with this outfit as well. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wears it with the standard uniform pants. He also wears white heeled boots. He wears a wrist band on his left arm. He wears the necklace with this as well. Personality Subaru can be described as the loner type. He is usually alone and never cares about what's happening around him. Subaru is the silent type who usually sleeps in a coffin, which is also inside his room. However, due to his very traumatic childhood, he easily gets angry and resorts to violence, going as far as to break everything when he gets extremely angered. There is a tsundere side of him that not only Yui can see but also his brothers, and he usually gets teased about that by Laito. He's a delinquent type, kind of violent and loves to damage things. He's also a DO-S (extreme sadist), but despite all, can occasionally be sweet. His mother, Christa, described him as being gentle, even though she was the main reason for his horrible childhood and later for his lack of trust in females. He considers himself filthy and ignorant because of the ways his mentally ill mother have endlessly called him in his face while either trying to kill him or begging him to kill her. The reason Subaru gave Yui a knife is because he wanted her to kill him and then he said if she can't do it, she should kill her self. History Even though Christa knew very well what she is getting into, and that her "older brother" (her close blood relative Karlheinz whom she considers as a direct sibling) already had two other wives, she preferred to self deceive and think that he only uses them and loves only her. Christa loving Karl as a brother, didn't decline the marriage even though her consent was never really required. But when she found out about Karlheinz wanting to use her for creating an incest born child between them for his experiments only, she started to struggle in between hating and loving him and became mentally ill. By that time she was already pregnant with Subaru made her condition only more complicated. Christa became mentally ill and bipolar, at one side loving Kalrheinz as her "kind big brother" and at the other side hating him like "that man that dirtied her". She begins to hate the baby even before he is born as something impure that will ruin her beauty. Because of this, Subaru's mother who is already extremely unstable put Subaru through the worst childhood. She calls him a filthy abomination and asks him to kill her and even tries to harm him to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. He grew up thinking that he’s filthy and unwanted. At first he thought it was all Karlheinz's fault that she is like this but when Subaru tried to protect her, Christa slapped him and ran into Karl's embrace which only shocked the poor child and left him with huge trust issues towards the females which he later shows to the heroine. Then he starts thinking it was all his fault for his mother to be that way and that the only one who she hates is him. With no one supporting him and telling him it’s not his fault, he vents his anger towards things which is why he is so destructive. At one point, Subaru broke a statue of his father and was thrown into the ocean as punishment. On Yen Sid's Team Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon, he can fly. Other Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life threatening even if not directly. He is also able to use knives very efficiently, wielding it with high precision. Trivia * Subaru has no friends at school, meaning he's a loner. * He doesn't have a favorite food or any hobbies. * He is a tsundere. * He is left-handed. * His foot size is 28cm. * He got punished by being thrown into the sea when he destroyed a statue of his father. * He considers Shu his favorite brother. * He likes Kanato's singing. * In DARK FATE, it is revealed that he is an incest child. * In VANDEAD CARNIVAL Subaru Sub Scenario w/ Ayato, Ayato gives Subaru sour food and he doesn't taste anything Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Diabolik Lovers Character Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Sakamaki Category:Vampire Category:Royalty Category:Son Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Brother Category:Monster Category:Incest Category:Character